


Note-Taking

by BluBoi



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Notes, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Logan takes notes.. someone notices.





	Note-Taking

He was scribbling. Again.  


The two lesser bright traits were sitting in the commons.  

Anxiety was getting slightly agitated as the bespectacled trait sat across from him, writing. He curled up a little tighter in his corner of the couch. His eyes flickered up at Logic. Sometimes his hand was a blur, other times his hand was slow and graceful. Although annoying, he found himself transfixed on the elder’s movements, but the noise as it scraped against paper had eventually become too much for the sensitive trait. So with a huff, he slid his headphones back on and played some quiet music. 

With a sigh of relief, his eyes slipped shut, leaning against the wall. Logan frowned, having seen this not so subtle movement. 

He looked at his page.

> _Dislikes:  
>  Continuous pen on paper._

Looking back up he smiled, adjusting his glasses. _‘Now he’s peaceful’_

He made a note.

> \- His relaxed state is pleasing to my gaze.

* * *

The next day Logan used a pencil.

It took a little longer, but eventually, the music returned to block out the noise

Logan took the data.

The next day, he used his phone instead.

Anxiety didn’t listen to music.

That night lay pleased. He had worked out the problem and solved it. Now he just needed to help else where. With that in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he proposed that they begin working together more often, convincing the nervous one that it was purely for the sake of Thomas. 

**So they began hanging out more often.**

Asking to do puzzles, help brain storm.

  


Just little things.

Discreetly, He’d record their conversations.

Then the next day he listened to them, taking more notes. His good memory allowing him to picture his movements at the time of words. He smiled, taking in every detail of his pale figure. The way he smirked, the grumpy but charming posture, the innocent hoodie mittens, hiding his worried gaze behind a long fringe 

He proceeded to collect for the next week. 

Anxiety became more reserved… less talkative over the week, his voice duller, less interested. He was bored and confused to Logan’s actions. He was trying to back away, to withdraw.

Logan had come to a new conclusion.   
And now he had a solution.

He grabbed a handful of his own mental notes and copied them over to smaller, black and gray stickies. When the other was taking a nap, he snuck to his door and plastered them on the front.

* * *

He was cold, hungry and grumpy, he felt like crap and everything sucked. Then again, when didn’t it?   His stomach growled as he rolled off the mattress, stumbling from his room.

He sluggishly made it to the kitchen without being spotted. Grabbing a bottle of water and an apple.  A little more awake, he returned to his room, his now less groggy brain had managed to pick up on the mass on his door. that he missed earlier. 

> _'Your smile is wonderful’_
> 
> _'you should relax more, you look cuter that way.’_
> 
> _'Smile more…’_

Just three simple notes.  

Anxiety was a little better that day when Logan invited him to his room.

Logan put a tick next to his list.

* * *

That night, Logan approached Prince, asking him to visit his forest.

Anxiety woke up to a trail of black petals to the kitchen, where a small breakfast, just as he liked it, laid. 

With another note.

> _’ I know it’s hard to take care of yourself and you don’t want to be a bother…But  I’ll be here to help you.’_

  


Anxiety tried to hide his smirk as he sauntered to Logics room. Tapping lightly on the wood. “ _Yo.”_   Logans opened the door.  “ _Greetings”_  He bowed slightly as he let him in. Anxiety slouched onto the spare wheelie chair as the began to chat.

“ _I’m Not sure what Prince was thinking, ‘Hot topic gets a make-over’ Is that seriously a video idea?”_  logic questioned, pulling a very confused face as he looked up distressed at Anxiety. 

  ** _Anxiety laughed._**

**_Logan had to hide his shocked grin._ **

Logan was stunned, his chimes made his stomach flip, his heart race. The sound looped all through their conversation, he even managed to get him to laugh **_again._**

Logan fell asleep with a grin plastered on his face.  


* * *

Over time he continued, small gestures. Not getting too adventurous.    


Then, they were making notes for the new video. And ever so secretly, Logan had hidden a note in their brainstorming. Anxiety was hovering over him, picking up the papers, when he grabbed the familiar paper with a mumbled “ _What?”_

> _'I’m surprised you have noticed yet… but I would like you to’ - L_

Anxiety went very quiet. Then, without much warning the teacher was swiveled round, chin gently yanked down as his lips were very passionately, but hesitantly kissed by the dark trait.

He couldn’t take enough mental notes to remember the feeling.   
The sensations that Overwhelmed his senses. Bright sparks, warmth, heart racing. Bursting with emotions. Left speechless as they pulled apart. Blushing profusely.

Anxiety tried to pull away, but Logic held him close.

He only made one more note that night.

> **_'Don’t let him go’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Short and sweet.
> 
> Comments are sooo appreciated <3


End file.
